


A New Beginning

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: Long ago Thranduil had gone into the forest as a willing sacrifice and his son had become King.Imagine King Legolas's surprise when the forest returned his father and a seeming human girl and they were both adolescents with wiped memories.Legolas was placed in the unique position of having to raise his father to adulthood.But the two were not what they seemed and Legolas feared they were a danger to his kingdom.





	A New Beginning

Legolas Thranduilion had been King of Eryn Lasgalen for many, many Ages. He had never gotten used to the weight of the crown. His wife was at his side, as were his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and their children’s children. They were only there because of the sacrifice his father had made long ago. To heal him of the Sea Longing and to keep their forest safe from the encroachment of man.

 

After the War of the Ring, Legolas had tarried for a while and had fulfilled his promise to sail to Aman with Gimli. This promise he had kept and he had been miserable in Aman. After Gimli’s passing he had been called by the Valor and he obeyed the summons. Vairë had seen that the elves yet in Arda had decided they would rather fade than sail and the Valar wished to save them. Legolas had been sent back to try and persuade his father, the last Elvenking in Middle Earth, to gather their people and sail to the Elven Promised Land.

 

So he had set off, alone, and had been only the second of the elves to ever return to Arda. What he found was a land polluted and spoiled by men. He had been able to conceal his presence from them as he made his way across the land, but when he got to the Greenwood, he found it greatly diminished, as were his people there. And when he saw his father he’d been shocked by the pain and grief he saw there.

 

Thranduil had been joyous to see his son and heir and welcomed him back home. But when Legolas told of his errand, Thranduil had rejected it out of hand. Legolas felt he had done his duty and fell back into his life within the forest realm. The Sea Longing had been returned to him, like a dull and pressing ache upon his fae, but he doggedly ignored it. It annoyed him greatly that the Valor had done this to him again and he felt it was sheer spite on their part.

 

Thranduil could see the pain on his son’s face and wished there was a way he could relieve him of it. Especially when he saw that his son had found himself an ellith he wished to wed. This brought joy to Thranduil and he gladly performed the Rites when the time came. Soon enough his son brought forth his own son and later on a daughter. This should have brought great joy to Thranduil, but he continually felt a great weight being brought to bear upon his spirit.

 

Then when he was out in the forest he’d found the heart of his forest. In all this time it had been hidden from him, but he found an enormous and ancient tree that was the pulse and lifeforce of the forest. And it spoke to him. It was dying and needed to join with the king in order to sustain itself and the children it had taken into its care. Thranduil, wearied of the world, agreed but requested that he be allowed to bid farewell to his family. The forest allowed this and the king did just that.

 

He went and informed his son that he would be leaving and why. Legolas again tried to dissuade his father and begged him to sail away to Aman with him. Thranduil refused, not on his own behalf, but on behalf of all the Avari who he knew would never leave the forest and would rather fade than leave it.

 

So it was that he left his home for the last time and found himself again at the heart of the forest to keep his word. He didn’t know if this joining would be painful or if he would die and he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was the welfare of his people. His last thought as the tree took him was he wished there was a way to cure his son of his Sea Longing.

 

The tree heard and understood and when it was done it was able to pour out renewed health and vigor into the land, and that included a prince who would now be king. The Sea Longing left Legolas and he was renewed. But he knew the price that was paid for it and it was too high for him and his heart broke at the thought.

 

Shortly thereafter he was crowned king and heavy sat the crown upon his head.

 

~0~

 

Kaiya of Mierce was cursed. At least that is what her people said. Since her birth it was said she was Fae, though it was thought a good omen at the time. However, by the time she was 12 years she had been receiving dark looks from those she’d grown up with.

 

One day an ox pulling a wagon had up and died, and it was the first sign of a great plague that would ravish the land. Those she had known as her parents had also died of this plague, being old and enfeebled, never telling her they’d found her in the forest. But those in the Village knew and they blamed her for the plague. The dark looks became actively hostile and one day when she’d gone out to fetch some water a group of louts had started chasing her and she knew things would not go well for her if they got their hands on her.

 

Into the woods she’d run, for they were considered haunted, and she would rather face the spirits of the woods than the ruffians. On she ran, hopeful they hadn’t followed her when she saw a young man in the woods. He was beautiful and it was this that made her fearful, for only a forest spirit could appear so fair.

 

In terror, she turned and ran the other way. But he was before her again. Truly frightened now, she ran away from him again and soon found herself by a very old and gnarly tree. It looked to have a hollow base and she crawled into it to hide. That was the last thing she remembered as it closed around her and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

The young man who’d followed her stared at his tree with a faint smile upon his face and then the trunk opened to receive him as he entered and once again joined with it and fell back into his own deep sleep. It wasn’t time for their awakening. But the tree and the forest had wanted her and had awakened him to direct her to it. He had obeyed and now that his task was completed he needed to resume his own slumber.

 

~0~

 

Ages had gone by and the outside world was dying. Mankind had mined, wasted and plundered its resources. They thought themselves very clever. They believed themselves the masters of the world. They had built huge machines that pumped filth into the sky and they'd cut down the plants and forests that would have replenished their air. They dumped their filth, garbage and sewage into their water sources and oceans and had created new ways to poison and destroy their own environment.

 

And still the ages rolled by until their wars and clever inventions had unleashed a perfect trifecta that had them on the edge of extinction. Diseases their medicine could no longer cure, food shortages and famines and a poisoned planet had made the outside world hostile to mankind.

 

Life was beginning to return to the hard, mean existence most had only read about and these were in no way prepared to fend for themselves. They no longer knew how. The final death knell had been widespread seismic activity all over the world, as though it was shrugging off the creations of those upon its surface.

 

Things that had lasted for thousands of years were gone in a blink and the more fragile buildings mankind had been so proud of came down in an instant. Landmasses broke up and the face of the world was changed. Nothing of the modern world survived. Indeed, nothing of the ancient world had survived either. The Great Wall of China, the Pyramids of Egypt and other great monuments to mankind were all gone. Nothing built by the hands of the secondborn were left.

 

~0~

 

Slowly, with no more poison being pumped into it, the world began to heal itself. The air cleared, the seas healed and even such things as plastic and the metals mankind had created had long ago crumbled into dust.

 

Still, to all eyes the vast and healthy forest that the last of the elves inhabited looked to be a barren and blasted wasteland. Just another part of the environment that appeared to be sickened and not able to sustain life.

 

In times past, it had puzzled men who had gone and tried to build upon it and all had met with disaster. People, livestock had all sickened and died there. Nothing seemed to live and a strange bacterial infestation had decayed and crumbled any building that had been built there.

 

In days of old it would have been called a cursed land. And in the old days that is exactly what it had been called. But in those last days of science and technology it had simply stumped the learned and they had simply thrown up their hands and given up. Now, superstition was once again upon the land and it was simply avoided.

 

More ages passed and the works of man had long since crumbled into dust and there were not even any ruins to give a reminder of them. The world of modern man was long gone and life, what there was left of it, had simplified back to a pre-industrialized age. Even the old knowledge was lost to them. Such had happened before in the far reaches of the past when the old knowledge of Númenor had been lost when it had sank beneath the waves. It had happened after the Fall of Roman Empire. And it had happened when they had become one small world and none thought it possible to happen.

 

And in all that time the Woodland Realm had endured. The elves had gone about their lives as they had always done. And for the most part they had thrived. Their numbers had increased and they had been content. All, except their king. The crown of Legolas Thranduilion did not sit easy upon his brow. He had the comfort of his wife and family, but he still missed his father even after all that time.

 

Thranduil had been gone easily for half an eon now and his sacrifice had allowed for their easy life there. For they had sent people out to see what had been transpiring in the outside world from time to time and the reports they’d gotten back had been appalling. Mankind never seemed to learn. They just doubled down on their self-importance and had lost all touch with nature. And then the day had come when nature had turned on them, in return.

 

The tree that was the heart of the forest knew that the time was come to release that which it had been holding. Long ago it had known that a time was coming that it would need to hide the entire forest from the sight of mankind. It had needed the powerful firstborn to do so. And then it had needed the girl-child who wasn’t of mankind to continue.

 

The child had been born of the elements and powerful. Before she could have been claimed those of the secondborn had found her as a baby and had taken her as their own. The forest hadn’t long to wait before they noticed her different nature and had tried to destroy her. On instinct she had ran into the forest and the forest had sent out its firstborn to claim her and direct her to its heart. That he had done before he returned into its embrace.

 

Now the forest could feel that it had been renewed and that it could again claim nourishment from a renewed world to sustain itself. It was time to release those it had been holding. And it did so. First it needed its king to be there to receive them for they were changed now and they would need his aid. And so it began to send dreams and messages to King Legolas until he found his way there. Once he was before it, the ancient tree released that which it had been holding. First the firstborn and then the other.

 

Legolas was amazed for he knew this tree had just released his father, but Thranduil was changed. The ellon he saw before him was clearly his father, but he was as a blank slate. And young. Not just eldar young, but he looked like a youth. All Thranduil’s years seemed to have been taken from him. What stood before him was an innocent child. An adolescent. He looked perhaps fifty. Just come of age, but not his majority. Not filled out, so to speak. And all the wisdom of his eyes was gone.

 

Then he looked at the young woman the tree had released and the Young Thranduil seemed to know her, as he helped her to her feet. She had the same look about her as his adar did. She looked like a human girl of eighteen and had that same innocent look about her eyes, but Legolas could feel the ‘otherness” about her. She may have the look of the secondborn, but it was clear she was not. They were both clothed in a simple white robe and were bare footed.

 

They both looked at him and then Thranduil spoke and it fair to broke his son’s heart. It was his father’s voice, though young, with none of the authority, confidence and command he’d known his whole life.

 

“Are you my ada?” Thranduil asked curiously.

 

“He’s not my ada. I can feel it.” Kaiya said sadly.

 

“It’s ok, Kaiya. I’ll take care of you.” Thranduil said and gave her a comforting hug.

 

“But who will take care of you?” she asked and this seemed to confuse Thranduil and he looked helpless and lost.

 

“I’ll take care of you both.” Legolas said gently.

 

“Are you his ada?” Kaiya asked.

 

“No, child. But we are kin. And I will be as your father and I will take care of you. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything. Ok?” Legolas said, still gently.

 

“Ok!” They both said, smiling at him with complete trust.

 

Then he led them back to the Stronghold and Legolas hoped this would jog his father’s memory, but they both just looked about them in curiosity. He had thought to put them in separate chambers but soon found they couldn’t stand to be parted.

 

So he had them put into a suite of rooms that had more than one bedchamber, but thought they’d probably wish to sleep together until they got their bearings. They had no sense of self or their different genders and Legolas had no idea how long they’d been together in that tree, but they’d apparently been aware of one another the whole time.

 

He met with his wife to tell her of what had befallen and she was as astounded as he.

 

“Oh good,” he said with amusement, “I thought it was just me that felt this has to be the most surreal situation I’ve ever been in!”

 

“You know, I don’t care how strange this is.” Ellethil said, “This has to be the most relaxed I’ve seen you in several ages, my love.” she said dimpling at him.

 

“I have to say, Ellie, it’s the happiest I’ve been in a while. And I’m sorry to have been so morose over the years, but I’ve missed him so! I just never could have foreseen that if he ever returned it would be like…..this!” Legolas said.

 

“Yes, it would have been different if he’d been lost to you in death. But knowing he was here all this time. Why didn’t you ever believe him dead? All this time you’ve insisted he was alive in there.” Ellie asked curiously.

 

“Because I could feel him. That was the worst part. I could feel him but he was lost to me.” Legolas said sadly.

 

“Oh my love. Why didn’t you ever say?” she asked, heartsick on his behalf.

 

“Oddly enough, I couldn’t. Not until now. Not until he was released. It seems the forest has more of a hold on us than we think. It’s not just a place to live in. It’s apparently alive in a way I didn't understand. And I don’t mean just the plants and wildlife.” he said, struggling to find the right words, “I think it’s sentient?” he concluded helplessly.

 

“Huh! That’s a bit disconcerting. Except it’s also kept us safe all this time.” Ellie said.

 

“Yes. But now I have to raise my own father. And I don’t even know what this girl is, but she’s not human and they’ve been together for a very long time, it seems.” Legolas said.

 

“Well, we’ll go about it gently and with love. That’s all we can do. Think of it this way, he’ll not have any of the tragic memories that shaped his life the first time around.” she said gently.

 

“There is that. I would actually love to see what kind of ellon he becomes. I’ve often thought his life was one of great tragedy. It seemed everything happened to my poor adar. I’d like to see him as a happy and complete person with no holes in his heart. This could be a great blessing in disguise.” Legolas said with optimism.

 

It would take them time to learn exactly what the two knew and what they didn’t. They had language and they knew enough to bathe and clothe themselves. They could use eating utensils, but found eating and drinking strange. Neither could read or write, nor could they precisely remember what they’d been doing over the ages. Over five hundred thousand years had passed since Thranduil had entered the forest. They had no idea when the girl had been taken. For all Legolas knew she’d been there when his father entered, but he thought not.

 

Legolas thought he might ask Maglor Fëanorian for his thought and opinions on the matter. The ellon was literally the oldest elf in Arda and that had to count for something. He’d made his way and found the forest sometime after Gondor had faded away and crumbled into the dusts of time and before the Romans had come to lay claim to the land.

 

Many kingdoms had arisen and fallen in that time. Maglor, himself had gone out to check and see what was going on in the outside world, as he had the best chance of concealing himself, despite his height and striking appearance. Being so old he was tremendously powerful. If for nothing else, having a newly made Thranduil might peak his curiosity. He’d always said there was something different about this forest. Something he’d never encountered in his long life either here or in Valinor.

 

When Legolas met with him and explained the situation to him Maglor actually got animated.

 

“Really! Why this is incredible! Remade, you say? Oh I’d love to see this. But I never met your father in his previous life. And I’m afraid to say it was my brothers who destroyed his first home. Still, in all my travels, I never made it to his realm while he was king specifically because of what my brothers did.” he said sadly.

 

Almost impatiently, Legolas brushed that all aside, “None of that matters now. He doesn’t remember anything of his previous life. He is as an adolescent in form and has no memories of anything. He certainly doesn’t remember me as his son. The first thing he asked me is if I was his ada!” he said in exasperation.

 

“That’s a memory, then!” Maglor said with certainty, “He knew you as kin. He may not remember why he remembers you, but he recognized you as family. He didn’t ask who you were, did he?” he asked.

 

“No, he didn’t. He just asked if I was his ada and the girl knew I wasn’t kin to her. She said she could _feel_ I wasn’t her ada. Then he said he would take care of her, but then she asked who would take care of him and this seemed to confuse him. They _know_ they are helpless.” Legolas said.

 

“I’d like to see them. I’d also like to see them in the forest. I’ll bet you they may not know where they’ve been or what they’ve been doing, but I’ll bet you the forest will know them and protect them. Provide for them, even.” Maglor said thoughtfully. Truly he was excited about this whole turn of events. He’d been bored for ages, but knew he couldn’t leave. This? This was something new!

 

~0~

 

Legolas brought the youths out into the forest and even he could feel it welcoming them. And they responded with relief. They felt at home there and immediately turned into happy elflings.

 

When Maglor joined them they stopped and stared at him intently. Maglor was in the unusual position of having his entire mind plummed by one concerted probe of the two seeming youths who were apparently connected in thought. Once they seemed satisfied they broke into sunny smiles and went about their cavorting in the forest.

 

“What just happened?” Legolas asked.

 

“They may look like children but they most definitely are not children. Whatever they are right now, they are extremely powerful and they just looked into every corner of my mind. And I apparently passed whatever test they just put me to.” Maglor said in astonishment and then blew out a breathe, “This is going to be difficult. They aren’t what they seem. But I don’t think they mean us harm. We are not in danger. But that doesn’t mean they are independent. They could very well be a weapon the forest has loosed to be guardians. I just don’t know and I doubt they do either.” He said musingly.

 

“What you’re saying is they could activate at any point and they don’t have control?” Legolas asked, clearly distressed. He didn’t want to believe his adar might be a danger to their people.

 

“Perhaps. But perhaps they sensed a threat from me and acted accordingly. I can’t say it didn’t occur to me to do the same to them.” he said somewhat shamefully.

 

“You were going to invade their minds?” Legolas asked aghast.

 

“You wanted to know what they knew. I thought I might be able to see something they were not aware of. You can’t blame me for thinking it was shielded even from them. And I wanted to know if their personalities are gone or merely buried.” Maglor said defensively.

 

“I can’t argue with that. It would be something I’d like to know as well. I’d hate to think my father is gone for good.” Legolas said sadly, “So now what. Is that completely off the table now? They won’t permit it?” he asked.

 

“Maybe we can ask their permission?” Maglor asked pensively.

 

“Maybe. I think I’d like to build up a little trust with them first.” Legolas said and then saw Maglor’s pointed look. Glancing over he found himself under intense scrutiny.

 

“Oh, that’s not unsettling at all!” Legolas exclaimed in irony.

 

“What is wrong?” Maglor asked the two.

 

“You want to know about us, but our nana says no.” Thranduil said.

 

“Your nana?” Legolas asked.

 

“The forest. It’s our mother, silly.” Kaiya said, rolling her eyes.

 

“But we just want to know what you’ve become. You’ve not always been as you are now.” Legolas said helplessly.

 

“But none of that matters anymore. We are new now and that’s all that matters.” Thranduil said.

 

“But do you remember your life from before? Any of it?” Legolas persisted and felt despair when they both shrugged and and shook their heads. That was that then.

 

“Maybe if we can get them separated?” Maglor asked.

 

“They won’t be separated. They do everything together. They even sleep in the same bed.” Legolas said.

 

“You mean….?” Maglor said.

 

“No, not like that. They just won’t be separated.” Legolas said.

 

“I wonder why the forest even bothered to let them go?” Maglor mused.

 

“I have no idea. It raises so many more questions than it answers.” Legolas said.

 

~0~

 

The decades passed and the two grew to adulthood in the normal way. Normal, at least for the eldar. The girl aged just as the ellon did. And just as he stopped aging when he came to his majority, so too, did she. They were a strange pair. They were like two halves of a whole though they were not a mated pair. They engaged in no sexual activity nor did they show an inclination they were even interested in such. But in all that time they would not be separated.

 

They were a striking pair, both with silver blonde hair and piercing deep deep blue eyes. So dark, in fact, they almost appeared black. The last time Legolas had seen his adar his hair had been a golden color and while his eyes had always been blue, they were of an ice-blue tint. That was the one difference he noticed in his father. That and the lack of wisdom and pain in his eyes.

 

The two had lacked any interest in learning to read or write. They also seemed disinterested in learning the history of the world or their own people. Knowing his father’s previous thirst for knowledge, this seemed the most grievous to his son. All they cared about was the forest. Their mother.

 

Then one day the two simply disappeared. They entered the forest and didn’t return.

 

~0~

 

When the forest had released its children it had taken the health of the land to mean that it was safe to reveal itself to the world as the threat of mankind was ended. But all of humanity had not ended and they saw the forest as they saw everything. As theirs. And anything that was theirs was theirs for the taking. Already they had begun cutting the trees. And while the forest didn’t mind sharing it was clear they were taking too much. More than for their needs.

 

It had called its children and they had answered the call. When it had held them for so long it had been changing them into something it could use. Something that was mobile and could do the things the forest couldn’t do for itself.

 

The forest contained another lifeform that had existed there since its very beginning. Tiny little elementals that had control over the waters, growing things, the animals and even the very air within the forest. The forest had decided to make these two over into something like those but much more powerful and they both held the inner spirits, lifeforce and power to withstand being remade.

 

It had taken half an eon to accomplish this. The female had already been born as such and it took very little readjustments to complete her. The ellon had taken longer because he had to be unmade before it could remake him. He’d been old and set in his ways when he’d entered the forest and all those things that made him had to be remade so he could believe. Belief was a key thing. They both needed to be able to believe as a child believes. In magic. 

 

The girl had also been easy as she had only been 12 years and had still believed anything was possible. She actually held a much older spirit within her body, but that one hadn’t been awakened and become aware until recently. It was essential the two remain together because of this. Even now, though both had matured physically, they were as youths and still needed time to grow into what they were meant to be.

 

But right now they were needed and they needed to begin their work. It was time to awaken the forest and they, together, were going to chase the secondborn away from their borders forever. Never again were they going to be held hostage nor remain hidden from the world!

 

~0~

 

Those within the forest, including its king, felt the unrest of the forest and wondered at it. Maglor had returned from one of his scouting forays and reported that a mannish village was being built near the forest and they had begun clear cutting the forest in an attempt to cut a road through it.

 

This angered King Legolas and he called for his people to arm themselves to meet this threat. When he went to leave the Stronghold he found all his people gathered there. When he asked why they had gathered they replied that the forest had awakened and an ellon had come to tell them to come here for safety.

 

When Legolas asked what ellon they had described him and he knew it was his father that had gone to them. Suddenly he saw his father at the foot of the bridge. He quickly strode over and before he could step foot on the bridge his father held up his hand to halt him.

 

In a clear voice he said, “Stop, do not cross. We are sending all the children of the forest here for safety. The outsiders are trying to invade and harm the forest. This will not be permitted. We will come again to let you know when it’s safe to return to your homes.” Thranduil said and then turned and left, striding into the forest which was beginning to glow. Legolas had never seen anything like it.

 

He found Maglor at his side who asked, “What is happening? I feel an unrest within the forest.”

 

“I don’t know. My father was just here and told us all to stay put. They are going to throw back an invasion of men, it seems.” Legolas said in frustration.

 

“Can’t we just drive them off. Surely we can throw back some ignorant farmers.” Maglor asked in exasperation.

 

“Probably not without taking their lives. Which I wouldn’t mind, but they always seem to come back with more numbers and our own numbers are finite. I wouldn’t wish to risk our people if my adar can take care of this without risking our people.” Legolas said.

 

“You think he’ll be able to do this alone?” Maglor asked incredulously.

 

“You, yourself said they were exceedingly powerful. Let us see what they can do before we risk open war with the humans.” Legolas said with finality.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil and Kaiya stood upon a bluff looking down upon the secondborn who were even now in the process of cutting down yet more trees. They held hands and combined in the way the forest had taught them. They stood facing one another and awoke the forest and directed it to fight back - fiercely. Trees began glowing and thrashing wildly as though tossed by mighty winds.

 

The humans began shouting to one another and trying to take refuge from the winds and trees. They saw the shabby village, more a shanty town and directed the winds towards it and it began blowing apart.

 

When the men tried entering the forest for refuge they found to their horror that there were things in there! Things that didn’t want them there and that’s when people actually started dying. The ground opened up and swallowed them, vines would snake down and strangled them, projectiles would fly out from nowhere impaling them, rocks would fly up and crush skulls. No one who entered the forest came out again.

 

This continued for several days until all the people living in the village had either left on their own or had died. No one was spared. It was clear the land had turned on them and the place had long been known to be a place of ill luck and misfortune. Settling here had been a poor idea and they had all left to find another place. Leaving survivors was essential for they would spread the word of fear and woe. If any others came they would never leave.

 

~0~

 

The forest had stilled and the glow that had built up over the last few days had dimmed and faded altogether. The birds were chirping and all the wildlife seemed to have returned to their daily activities. A faint breeze was upon the air and it seemed a blissful day to be out of doors. There was now no sign of the turmoil that had been going on just hours before.

 

Legolas looked out and saw his father emerging out of the forest and stop once more at the foot of the bridge, putting no foot upon it. Legolas made his way over the bridge and stood before his father.

 

“It is over now. You may direct your people to return to their homes. They should not have any further trouble from the secondborn.” Thranduil said and turned to leave.

 

“Wait, Where are you going? Don’t you and Kaiya wish to remain with us?” Legolas asked in confusion.

 

“It is time for us to leave you now. You are safe and we know we can keep the forest safe for you all now. You won’t be bothered again. And if you are we will drive them off.” Thranduil said.

 

“Ada! Don’t you know me? I am your son, Legolas!” he said desperately.

 

Thranduil could see the pain on Legolas’s face and said, “I know you’re my son. I’m sorry. I don’t remember you. I don’t remember anything of my life from before. I wish I could give you comfort, but I can’t.” he said sadly.

 

It was the first time he’d seen sadness on that face. In those eyes. And he found that no matter how much he wanted his father back, it wasn’t as important to him in that moment than to erase the pain and sadness he now saw in those eyes.

 

“Nay. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault, my friend. For you are my friend even if you’re no longer my adar. I don’t want you to be sad. You left to go in that forest so long ago because you are a hero. You gave yourself up to save us. To save us all. Both the forest and our people and you didn’t even think twice about sacrificing yourself to do so and that’s even when you thought it meant the end of your life. In a way, I guess it was. The end of his life. But he had so much pain and despair I’m glad to see his face without it.” Legolas said, and then “But are you he? Him with an erased memory or did the forest truly end him and is just using his visage to house something else. Please. I need to know.” Legolas pleaded.

 

Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment and then, “I am he. I can see some of his memories but they no longer feel like mine. When I was in the forest it was his memories and knowledge that fed the forest. It wasn’t my lifeforce. If anything, giving up the memories is what turned me into what you saw when it released me. It had taken everything it could from me. Had it taken anything else I would have been an infant and of no use to it. But because I no longer have the memories, the experiences, I can’t be him any longer, can I? It is our experiences and memories that make us who we are and I have none of those. I don’t know what I am or who I am, but I’ll forever be grateful for your care of me. Of us. And we’ll protect you in turn. That at least I know.” Thranduil said and smiled. A guileless and beatific smile.

 

Legolas’s heart almost broke with how beautiful he looked and he felt so lost that his father was gone forever. It was bittersweet to him. But he went to him and hugged his father, who was no longer his father and kissed him upon his brow as his father used to do to him when he was a child.

 

“Know that you have a son that loves you. Know that your line has continued and you have a family that all love you and are forever grateful for your selflessness. I will forever love and miss you, Thranduil Oropherion!” Legolas said fiercely and turned and left his father there to go back to his family, grateful for them as he’d not been before.

 

Thranduil stood and stared at his son’s retreating back and felt a tear tracing its way down his cheek. He felt Kaiya’s approach and took her hand in comfort.

 

“Did he believe you?” she asked softly.

 

“Aye. He did.” he replied lowly.

 

“Are you sorry?” she asked.

 

“Nay. We can’t live with them. They wouldn’t understand. How could we ever tell him that yes, I remember him. That I remember everything and that you are his mother, my wife returned to me?” he asked softly and bent to kiss his wife’s brow.

 

Kaiya sighed and said, “It was nice to see them though. How happy they are. And we’ll be able to keep them safe. That’s all a parent can hope for. Shall we go, beloved?” she asked.

 

“Yes. I know of a place we can go where we can watch over the forest and our family and still be hidden from them.” Thranduil said with a smile. And the two turned away and made their way into the forest they would guard until the end of time.


End file.
